Porque é difícil ser do meu Sexo, parte dois!
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Bem, após aquela discussão, ambos os sexos terão que aprender a se respeitarem, com um castigo. Mais o que o castigo mudará na vida deles? E como? e será que receberao de bom agrado este castigo?
1. Chapter 1

Depois de postar: Porque é difícil ser do meu sexo, onde os homens vencem, com uma trapaça, decidi postar a continuação dela, baseada numa lei da Física: Toda Ação, tem uma Reação.

Não é necessário ler a primeira fic para entender esta, mais pode ser útil para saber porque todos sofreram tantos.

* * *

**O DIA DA GRITARIA LTDA**

Após Saga e Milo terem se aproveitado de Saori e Shaina, isto causou uma ira na esposa de Zeus, Hera.

Hera: Zeus, como você pode deixar estes cavaleiros, que dizem protegerem Athena e serem homens honrados, fazerem aquilo com ela e com todas as mulheres?

Zeus: E você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Que culpa eu tenho se concordo com eles e os homens sempre tem razão!?

_Imagina uma mulher irada. Agora pense numa mulher muito Irada. Na TPM ainda por cima. E é tua esposa e você não a agradou. Conseguiram? Bem, posso dizer que Zeus tremeu na base quando viu o olhar que sua esposa o estava destinando._

Hera: Você pode não ter feito nada, mais agora, todos daquele Santuário Hão de pagar, e você que dará este castigo a eles.

Zeus: E porque eu hey de dar este... está certo, o que você Senhoria deseja que eu faça. - Mais uma vez, o olhar de Hera sobre ele, fez-o recuar -

Hera começou a cochichar no ouvido de seu marido o que este deveria fazer, suas expressões variavam, mais nenhuma era boa? Até reclamou quando ela disse o castigo da sua filha, mais achou melhor não insistir muito, pois ela não estava para brincadeira.

Quando o Sol sumiu da vista, todos foram para suas respectivas casas, deitar e dormir, pois o dia tinha sido muito puxado. Por alguma razão Saori estava cada vez mais exigente nos treinamentos. E ela também não sabia o porque.

De manhã, mais exatamente as 5h da madrugada, como de costume Shaka acordará, mas pela primeira vez na vida, sentia uma dor latente na sua cabeça, preguiça para levantar e cólica. Desconfiou que estava comendo muita carne, e isto era um castigo feito por Buda, por ter saído da linha. Olhava intensamente o teto do seu quarto, onde tudo parecia estar em ordem, mas, por algum motivo, ele não estava gostando daquelas cores, queria modificá-las.

Neste momento, começou a sentir uma "coceira" em seus órgãos genitais, causando um certo desconforto nele. Como budista, não deveria sentir nada, então tentou ignorá-la. Com o passar dos segundos e minutos, a vontade de coçar não o deixava em paz, começou a suar, até que decidiu que uma rápida massagem no lugar, retiraria a coceira. Coisa que não deveria ter sido feita...

Shaka: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos neste momento já estavam acordados, mesmo o Kanon e o Afrodite que estavam com uma baita ressaca já tinham acordado. E também se perguntavam porque o Homem mais Próximo de Deus, estava gritando tão euforicamente? Uns pensavam que ele tinha medo de barata, outros porque teve um sonho "caliente", mais não tiveram muito tempo para pensar, ao observarem seu corpo e perceberem que também estavam com problemas.

A gritaria era geral, ouvia-se berros, gritos histéricos, lágrimas, mais tudo se calou ao ouvir o cosmo de Athena: Galera, como isto daqui está um Inferno, e parecem que todos estamos com problema, venham imediatamente ao meu templo, para então conversarmos e descobrirmos o que se passou com cada um.

A maioria dos cavaleiros chegaram muito rapidamente, e como eles não podiam chorar, rachavam ao bico ao olharem os outros. Mais também eram motivo de risadas. Athena estava com uma roupa bem larga, mais ninguém se atreveu a perguntar o porque. Pensaram que devido ao calor, ela quis usar uma roupa um pouco mais fresca.

Aiolos: Bem, onde estão o Afrodite e o Aldebaran?

Mu: O Aldebaran estava trancado na cozinha, comendo e muito, então, decidi não atormentá-lo, qualquer hora ele aparece por aqui. E o Afrodite, estava quebrando vários espelhos, igual o Saga possuidão pelo Ares. HAUHAUHHUAUHAUHA.

Todos estavam sorrindo e conversando amenidades, já que num sabiam por onde começarem a resolverem seus problemas, até o momento que Afrodite chega, quase que carregando um Aldebaran.

Todos chocaram-se, ninguém acreditava no que estavam vendo, aquilo era impossível, um cavaleiro de Ouro estava ...

* * *

IHIHAHIAIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAIHA, capítulo bem curtinho, para deixar com um gosto de algo mais. O que será que aconteceu com o Aldebaran? O que fez a Barb... quer dizer, Shaka gritar? E o resto do Santuário quis entrar na sinfonia ou gritava porque? Será que tem haver com o castigo de Hera? ( tá na cara né?) Então, gostaria de saber o que acharão e o que vocês acreditam que possa vim a acontecer. Até mais. Cuidem-se, e lembrem-se: Siga pela sombra! 


	2. Chapter 2

Após milênios sem atualizar a fic (o que não é um fato anormal considerando este autor) vim com mais um cap., que não será grande coisa, infelizmente, mas pelo menos espero fazer algumas surpresas.

Até mais! E obrigado Lune e Nyah por me darem idéias.

* * *

**Revelações**

Todos se chocaram, ninguém acreditava no que estavam vendo, aquilo era impossível, um cavaleiro de Ouro estava...

Aiolos: Ele é um Abominável Homem das Neves!!!!!

A risada corria solta, ninguém perdoou a nova aparência de Aldebaran, ele estava com quase três metros de altura, uma cara fechada e todos seus pelos eram brancos.

Aldebaran: Isto aí, ria de mim. Mas pelo que ouvi de vocês gritando, acredito que nem tenho muito que falar.

Athena: Tudo bem, parem com as discussões e digam-me quais foram as modificações que vocês sofreram.

Todos ficaram calados, mas nenhum ameaça se pronunciar.

Athena: Então comece você Aiolos!

Aiolos: Athena, você quer mesmo que eu fale? Será que você não consegue perceber só de olhar?

Athena: Hoje minha visão não está muito boa, então fale logo.

Aiolos: Eu como apareço muito neste mundo, voltei a morrer e só minha alma esta neste plano cartesiano da realidade, satisfeita?

Athena: Claro que estou, mas não podemos sair com um fantasma por aí, até porque pelo que eu me lembro, iremos ao shopping hoje, então, volte para sua casa e não saia de lá até que o efeito acabe.

Aiolos: Mas e se por algum acaso isto nunca acabar? E além do que, não sou o único "diferente" aqui.

Athena: Então você ficara que nem em Hades, desaparecido e ponto final. E os outros nós podemos dar um jeito.

Aiolos saiu do templo chorando, anos esperando voltar à vida e agora, recebe o castigo de ficar trancado por voltar a morrer. Aiolia tentou incentiva-lo, mas ele não escutará nada do que o irmão dissera.

Aldebaran: Bem, como vocês me vêem, virei um macaco gigante! T.T

Shura: Não se preocupes Debas, eu sei o que fazer para te ajudar, pelo menos com os pelos.

O espanhol foi conversar com Saga (que não dizia nada, só fazia positivo com a mão), Kanon (este apenas concordava e mexia a cabeça) e Mu (que se preocupava mais em olhar para dentro da sua roupa e se tocar, do que ouvir o espanhol), depois trocou umas palavras com Athena que mostrou ter gostado da idéia. Dois minutos depois, Mu falava com o Aldebaran, enquanto Saga e Kanon entravam correndo com uma maca e Shura pegava alguns utensílios da deusa.

Mu: Desculpe-me Aldebaran, mas...

Este pegou o brasileiro e deitou-o na maca, os irmãos amarraram-no nela e Shura vinha com um monte de aparelhos de cera depilatória.

Shura: O único jeito de te salvar é depilando você. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, Athena disse que isto nem dói.

Aldebaran: Engana-me que eu gosto! Podem parar, eu não hei de ser depilado!

Shura: Veja pelo lado bom Aldebaran, pelo menos isto passa, e eu que terei que nunca mais que mentir?

Mu: Como assim?

Shura: Bem, apesar de não parecer, eu virei uma mulher como você Mu!

Aldebaran: SOCORRO! ELAS QUEREM SE VINGAR DO SOFRIMENTO E ME PEGARAM DE COBAIA! AJUDEM-ME!

Shura: Toda vez que eu mentir, ou meu bumbum ou meus seios aumentam de tamanho.

Kanon: YAYAAYKEJAND CHNJSNC MMDLSAKWSWEQ!

Milo: O que ele disse?

Saga!Lohnapse ueduf es.

Aiolia: Alguém entende o que eles falam?

MDM: Ai gente, eu desconfio que os dois LINDOS não consigam falar normalmente, ou seja, o Kaninho fala tudo errado e o Saga fala tudo invertido. Será que ele agora também inverteu o sexo e vai jogar no mesmo time que eu? Tudo bem que eu acordei e estou com uma vontade ENORME de fazer uma operação, mas seria lindo imaginar o Saga, eu e mais alguém fazendo amor.

Athena: Putz, tudo bem que eu não sou adepto disto, mas ninguém pode ficar fazendo frescuras com o que vai comer. Porque na selva, quando apertar a fome, até carne de viado fica gostosa.

Afrodite: Athena, para que esperar a carne ficar velha? Tem-se que comer ainda quando esta nova e macia!

Aiolia: Será que alguém pode me explicar o que eles falaram? "Ai meu Zeus, isto daqui está anormal, Afrodite e Athena falando que nem machos e o MDM torceu o pulso? Já era!".

Shaka: Considerando o que o MDM falou, ou será a MDM? Bem, tanto faz agora, é possível que seja verdade. Daí que o que Saga disse foi: "Se fudeu espanhol!".

Shura: Pelo menos eu não falo errado! Bem, vamos começar a depilação? Sim néh bom garotinho? (o espanhol amordaçará o Aldebaran, para este parar de reclamar).

E lá se foram algumas horas de sofrimento do Aldebaran, arrancam daqui, puxa dali, espera um tempo e puxa de novo, pele sendo arrancada, uivos ao máximo, coisas do gênero. Depois disto este se levantara jurando nunca pedir para sua mulher se depilar na vida, pois ela não mereceria tal sofrimento.

MDM: Sabia que estes pelos iam ficar ótimos num casaco de pele? Eu ia ficar o Máximo, seria uma nova Vera Verão!

Milo: Putz Aldebaran, eu estou muito preocupado contigo? Seu pai deu uma surra no teu cabeleireiro né?

Aldebaran: O mundo lisonjeia o elefante e pisa na formiga, no caso, o Escorpião.

Milo sentou-se no chão emburrado, uniu seus joelhos ao peito e ficou cantando algumas músicas inaudíveis, só para fingir que nem tinha se importado.

Athena: Vamos ver, Mu virou mulher, Aldebaran um macaco peludo, mas agora já voltou ao normal, ou quase, considerando o tamanho dele agora e ele está careca, Saga e Kanon desaprenderam a falar, MDM virou uma bichona, Aiolia, o que aconteceu contigo?

Aiolia: Bem, eu estou com uma juba igual o personagem do desenho X-men chamado Dentes de Sabre e tenho um rabo agora.

Kanon: UHAHUAHUHUAHUAHUAHAHUYGGGEYGESFNDSC!

Saga?Obar mu. IAIHHIAEIHEAAHEIHEHIHIEIHEAIHE!

Shaka: Um rabo? FWFWFWFWFWFFWFWFW! "Putz era só o que me faltava, ter que ser tradutor destes dois."

Saga!Missa é ,missa é oãn. HAIHIHIEHIHAIEIHAEIHAEIHAEHIAEHIAE! (Não é assim, é assim! HAIHIHIEHIHAIEIHAEIHAEIHAEHIAEHIAE!).

Shaka: HAIHAHIHSUAIHUSA!

Saga: Esauq. (Quase).

Athena: Bem Shaka, você que começou com a gritaria, despertou todos, diga o que aconteceu contigo?!

Shaka: Bem, não aconteceu nada demais ou muito novo, sou uma mulher tecnicamente.

Athena: RSRSRSRSRSRRSRS, se deu mal virgem, vá discutir com as mulheres!

Saga!? etneg na otsi odut uogoj euq êcov iof oãtne ,ahhA.

Milo que até agora estava quieto, cansado de ter que esperar Shaka traduzir tudo, pegou seu gravador e agora gravava tudo que o Saga falava, então decidiu botar a fita no reverso, para ver se funcionava...

Gravador: Ahha, então foi você que jogou tudo isto na gente?!

Athena: Se eu tivesse jogado a praga em vocês eu não estaria assim!

Esta abaixou as calças e revelou ter um NEGÓCIO bem grande no meio das pernas! E ao levantar a camisa mostrou estar sem seus silicones!

Milo: Buaaaaaaaaa, ela tem mais do que eu tinha e tenho.

Athena (o): É a vida escorpião e por falar em escorpião, visto que não tem ninguém de Libra aqui, é sua vez de revelar o que aconteceu contigo.

Milo decidiu não falar mais e só levantou a camisa. Ao levantá-la, pôde constatar que este tinha uma bolsa, tipo a dos marsupiais (cangurus, coalas, gambás, etc.). Para não parar por aí, ele deu uma volta e abaixou um pouco a calça, mostrando seu bumbum e dele saíam um rabo, só que típico de gambá.

Mu: Agora entendo porque ele não zoava ninguém e muito menos o rabo do Aiolia!

Milo: E o pior ainda estar por vir.

Shaka que começará a babar, pelo que parece, o fato de ter virado uma loira o (a) deixava burro (a) de pouco em pouco: Não vai me dizer que você ficou com dois pipis? (Termo mais leve que encontrei para dizer isto).

MDM: Ai, deixa de ser burra sua loira burra, claro que é impossível isto.

Milo: Eu queria que isto fosse verdade.

MDM: Quer dizer que você tem dois pênis?

Os olhos do MDM brilhavam, a maioria estava incrivelmente revoltada, pois isto era o sonho de muitos homens e mulheres, mas...

Milo: Nem tudo são rosas MDM...

Afrodite: Rosas, que coisa de boiola! Flor de macho é trepadeira!

Milo: Eu tenho sim dois pipis, mas um consegue ser menor do que o outro e não funcionam. Eu virei um canguru com gambá! (Canguru macho possui dois pênis, ihahiahihaihiahihie).

Athena: Meus pêsames, mas é melhor para mim, um concorrente a menos! Esperem um pouco que eu tenho que ir ao banheiro.

Saori Kido encaminhara-se ao banheiro, entrará neste e trancara-se. Agora ela veria como é duro ser homem! Sim, ela ficou na frente do vaso sem saber o que fazer, não tendo nenhuma idéia, decidiu abaixar a calça e sentar-se na privada, mas viu que esta atitude não daria em bons resultados. Levantou-se e sem querer bateu com a mão lá, trazendo uma grande idéia...

Athena: "É só eu segurar e mirar, não deve ser tão difícil assim".

E ela o fez, mas com sua falta de prática, conseguiu acertar tudo no banheiro, até um mosquito que voava, menos a privada.

Saiu do banheiro derrotado, mas prometeu a ela mesmo que um dia ainda acertaria o vaso.

Afrodite: E então? Saiu bem na prova do banheiro néh?

Athena: Bem, acertei tudo menos o vaso!

Afrodite: Isso, já é um homem!

Shaka: Aff, sem educação!

Athena – ignorando o comentário do Shaka- : O Aiolos virou o fantasminha camarada, Afrodite ao que tudo indica virou um machão...

Afrodite: estou horrível com este corpo, nossa, como ele é fraco, está bem que aqui eu até que pareço forte, mas preciso de mais músculos!!! GRRRRRR!

Athena: Só falta o pingüim de geladeira Camus, o que ocorreu com ele. Ou melhor, onde está ele.

Saga: Ies oãn. – Não sei. (toda vez que o Saga falar, eu colocarei entre hífens a fala, como se fosse o gravador, para poupar trabalho e repetições) -

Milo: Bem, ele não esta aqui, não sei onde possa estar.

Aldebaran: Pelo menos o fato deu ter virado um macacão serviu para algo, melhorando minha audição, ele está chorando na cozinha deste salão. "Pelo menos nunca mais levarei nenhum golpe por trás".

Ao chegarem à cozinha, Milo gritou de susto, Afrodite quis espancá-lo e quem foi ajudá-lo foi o MDM...

MDM: Camus, não precisa chorar. Revele-nos o que aconteceu com você e daí nós o ajudaremos.

Camus ao levantar o rosto mostrou uma das coisas mais infernais do mundo, ele era EMO! Sim, ele estava como EMO, num terno preto, numa calça social e chorava muito! E o pior de tudo era que ele chupava uma chupeta!

Camus: Como vocês, meus queridos, podem observar, eu estou muito triste por ninguém me amar, estou com roupas sociais e elas grudaram e não saem do meu corpo. E meu único contentamento é esta chupeta!

Afrodite: Homens não choram!

Shaka foi lá e deu um chute nos órgãos deste, fazendo-o chorar.

Milo: Levanta amigo, o mundo é alegre, espere e você encontrará alguém que te ame.

Milo: O que o papagaio disse ao pingüim ao chegar a festa?

Camus: Não sei. ¬¬

Milo: Puxa, ninguém me avisou que o traje era a rigor!

Camus: Nossa, estou morrendo de rir interiormente. Mas como você foi o papagaio, então eu também farei uma piadinha. Um escorpião queria ter dois órgãos reprodutores, depois queria ter um órgão maior e por último queria vencer um adversário. Qual é o nome do filme?

Milo: Não sei.

Camus: Missão impossível!

Todos estavam se debatendo de rir, menos logicamente o Milo, que fora quem levará as dores da piada.

Shura: Apesar de o clima estar ótimo, eu preciso ir ao Shopping o mais rápido possível, tem como a gente ir se trocar e sair?

Athena: Tudo bem, vão se arrumar e quem vai dirigindo sou eu!

Todos iriam sair do templo, quando um terrível grito de dor, desespero e desesperadamente gritava de agonia por sentir muita dor (meio repetitivo né? XD) foi-se ouvido...

CARALH

**Continua...**

* * *

Outro capítulo pequeno, não teve muita comédia, foi mais para deixar um futuro aberto. ( e a Lune vai me matar pq eu destrui os três favoritos dela)

Sobre os pelos, aí vai: como o português mudou, pêlos deixou de ter assento. /

E a trema que aparecem é o Word que põe automaticamente.

Sobre o Debas, eu até pensei em engravidá-lo, mas não quis fazê-lo. E espero que vocês gostem das modificações. Até mais. O capítulo demorou porque eu tentei melhorar as cenas (coisa que não consegui) e não só transforma-los em mulher, senão ficaria repetitivo.

E de quem será este grito agonizante? Algum palpite para o futuro? Será que o Dohko não sofreu com o castigo? E será que o castigo terminará? Eles no shopping prestaram? E qual dos personagens modificados vocês mais gostaram?

Beijos e se cuidem!

Fui!


	3. Chapter 3

Desta vez os dourados terão que enfrentar muitas coisas e vocês aprenderão mais algumas coisas. Espero que gostem e que este capítulo façam-nas sorrir.

* * *

_**CAPACIDADE MÁXIMA!**_

Todos estavam muito preocupados com o grito que tinham ouvido, não haveria mais ninguém no Santuário que poderia sofrer alguma transformação, ou existiria.

Shiryu – De Rozan - : MESTRE! O que aconteceu com você velho gagá? Quer dizer, velho mestre ancião.

Dohko: Filho, eu me transformei numa mulher, como o coração da mulher bate aceleradamente, o Mesopheta Menos não funciona mais, então eu estou morrendo.

Shiryu: Não mestre, não vá mestre! Você ainda não me ensinou a inverter o fluxo da privada!!!! NÃOOOOO! MEU MESTRE MORREU!

De volta ao Santuário...

MDM: Que pena!!! O todo gostoso do Dohko de Libra morreu, que triste.

Athena: Tanto faz, também já tava cansado dele vivendo duzentos e poucos anos a minha custa. Mas mudando um pouco de assunto, como se faz para urinar dentro do vaso?

Camus: Isto é muito simples Athena.

Todos: O.O.

Camus: Sim, as principais dicas são:

Você deve abrir o zíper da calça.

Levante a tampa do sanitário

Sacar o instrumento com a ponta dos dedos.

Você deve apontar cuidadosamente para o vaso, caso tenha dificuldades, ajoelhe-se.

Urine

Não chacoalhe violentamente o instrumento

Recolha o instrumento puxando o corpo para a frente e cuidado com a gota.

Em caso de derrame fortuito, limpe.

SE nada disto funcionar urine sentado.

Athena: Nossa, obrigado Camus.

Athena então foi novamente ao banheiro, desta vez todos a acompanharam. Logo que saiu, foi indagada.

Shura: Athena, porque a capacidade máxima deste banheiro é de dez pessoas?

Athena: Bela pergunta, não sei responder.

Afrodite: Pode ter certeza que todos nós cabemos lá!

Aldebaran: Isso mesmo, vamos invadir o banheiro e quebrar esta regra!

Então eles começaram a se organizar, o primeiro a entrar foi o Aldebaran, por ser o maior, ele ficaria sentado na privada. Logo depois MDM entrou e sentou no colo de Aldebaran. Shura e Afrodite ficaram nos espaços minúsculos que Aldebaran deixou do lado da parede. Aiolia ficou ajoelhado do lado do Shura, mas seus pés já tocavam o outro lado da parede. Shaka então entrara e sentou nas costas do Aiolia. Mu ficou com os pés em cima do ombro do Aiolia e agarrara-se com as pontas do dedo na pequena janela do banheiro. Saga ficou da mesma maneira do Aiolia, mas do lado do Afrodite, mas como no canto dele havia a pia, os pés dele estavam na pia, ele estava simplesmente com a cara no saco do Afrodite. Kanon então deitou sobre o corpo de Saga. Ainda faltava Camus e Milo, então Camus entrou, tampando a entrada.

Aldebaran: Putz, a capacidade máxima são dez pessoas mesmo, não tem como você entrar Milo!

Milo: Nunca!

Milo partiu correndo adoidado até a porta e se tacou dentro do banheiro, passando por cima de Camus, com seu rabo de gambá enganchara-se na luz, mas seu pé acertou a cara do Mu, que acabara caindo, desequilibrando Aiolia que desequilibrou Camus e numa reação em cadeia todos ficaram desequilibrados, mas no último segundo Aldebaran puxou o cabelo do Milo, fazendo-o gritar e todos se equilibraram.

Shaka: Pessoal, eu odeio ser estraga prazeres, mas quando nós vamos sair daqui?

Aiolia: Porque perguntas Shaka? Não pode ver que não tem como sairmos daqui?

Athena: Agora entendo porque a capacidade máxima eram dez pessoas.

Shaka: Tipo gente, desculpe-me, mas eu não agüento mais.

Shaka: EXTRAÇÃO DOS ESPÍRITOS!

Um péssimo cheiro invadiu o ambiente, de uma mágica, sem como haver maneiras de descrevê-las, Aldebaran levantou da privada e saiu correndo, puxando todo mundo do banheiro.

Após saírem do banheiro, foram se encaminhar até a Kombi que Athena pilotaria para levá-los para o shopping.

Mu: Aldebaran, você não acha que é perigoso ela dirigir a Kombi?

Aldebaran: Porque se preocupas Mu? Eu me preocuparia se fosse uma mulher que dirigisse.

Mu começou a jogar um olhar desafiador para o Aldebaran.

Mu: Pois olha como ela esta vestida, ela esta usando uma camisa florida com o fundo amarelo com um terno social!

Aldebaran: E porque devemos nos preocupar com isto.

Saga: Soserp macif e sodited oãs olucíev od soriegassap so e oditsev lam egerid meuq, oditsev lam rigirid odibiorp é aicérG na euqorP. -Porque na Grécia é proibido dirigir mal vestido, quem dirige mal vestido e os passageiros do veículo são detidos e ficam presos.-

Camus: Então estamos acabados, vamos ser presos.

Saori: Vocês não vão entrar no carro?

E todos então entraram no carro, saíram do Santuário e vão ao Shopping, se a sorte estiver do lado deles...

_**CONTINUA!!!!**_

* * *

__

Sim, existe esta lei mesmo na Grécia, coloca-la neste capítulo foi apenas uma introdução para o que virá no próximo capítulo! Aguardem!


End file.
